Crush
by A Beautiful Oblivion
Summary: GwenxTrent sonfic. One shot. Song: Crush, by David Archuletta. Story is better than summary. Don't flame please!


Crush

**GwenxTrent sonfic. One shot. Song: Crush, by David Archuletta. This is my first songfic, so it might suck, but if you don't like it, don't read it! The story takes place at the end of the second episode (after the campers do the insane cliff dive and Ezekiel leaves). **

**Italics are thoughts/song.**

**Regular writing is Gwen's POV.**

**Bold is author's notes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or Crush**

I was sitting in my cabin, thinking about the day. I really hate Heather. Mostly everyone on the island sucked… except for _him._ I sighed. I knew I was supposed to be all goth and not care about anyone else, but Trent was just such a great guy…

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I can't have a crush. I decided to go for a walk to clear my mind.

As I walked past the confession cam, I heard something… was it… singing?

**Confession Cam:**

Trent is playing his guitar.

***END***

I walked up to the door. I raised my hand to knock, but… I recognized that voice. It was Trent. I listened to the song.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time, deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much  


_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  


"_Who is this song about?"_ I thought to myself. _"It can't be about me… but maybe…"_

_  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?  


I wish. I wish, more than anything in the world, that there was more.

_  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  


I never stop thinking about you. From the first time I saw you… I had a crush on you.

_  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

"_What was that all about?"_ I thought. _"I know for sure that song isn't about me… probably about Lindsay. She _is _the cutest girl here… but I saw her look at Tyler like that…"_

While I was thinking, I didn't realise the song was over. The guitar stopped. I ran into the woods and peeked out from in between the trees. I saw him walk away. I wanted to call out, but… I wasn't sure if he actually knew I existed.

After checking one last time to make sure Trent was gone, I ran over to the confession cam. I walked in and closed the door.

**Confession Cam**

"Who was that song about?" asks Gwen. "Or was it just a song…?"

***END***

I walked out and almost ran into Trent. He smiled. "Hey."

I blushed like crazy. "Hi." I answered.

"Did you hear my song…?" he asked me. He looked a little embarrassed.

I blushed some more. "Um… yeah, I heard it, but I don't have to tell anyone if you don't want me to. If it's private or something-" he cut me off by putting his finger over my lips.

"Stop it." He chuckled. "You're babbling."

"Oops, sorry." I tried to say, but it ended up coming out like "Mmff orry."

He laughed and took his finger off my lips. "Do… do you want to know who it was about? My song, I mean." He blushed.

"Ok, sure." I was almost positive he wasn't going to tell me it was about me, so I kind of tuned out. I didn't want to know who his "crush" was.

"It's about… you."

I ran into the confession cam.

**Confession cam:**

"It's about ME!" says Gwen. " Are you kidding? There's 10 other girls he could have picked… and it was me??"

***END***

I walked out calmly. "Sorry. Just needed to say something."

"Um… yeah… I kind of heard you." He chuckled again. "Am I too lame for you?"

"Well… actually, I thought it would kind of be the opposite. You're 'Mr. Cool.' " I said.

He mulled this over for a bit. "Really? When I saw you, I thought you were the coolest thing I've ever seen."

I blushed _again._ What was it with me and blushing tonight? I pretended not to care. "You don't have to pretend to be nice to me."

He looked astonished. "Why would I do that? Everyone here likes you."

"Oh sure, I'm the mean, scary goth girl that everyone _loves._" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious." He thought for a bit. "Do you want to… go for a walk."

"Sure!" I caught myself. "I mean, whatever." (**A/N: I know this is just like the episode "Not Quite Famous," but I just ran out of ideas :P)**

We walked down to the dock and sat down. Trent pulled out his guitar. He started playing his song again. When he was finished, I asked him what he called it.

He smiled and said, "I call it… Crush."


End file.
